


Sleepovers

by Sonamae



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Robots, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate wants to have a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

 “We should have a sleepover.” Tailgate muttered from his spot beneath Cyclonus’ arm on their berth.  The other bot just grunted at him, not opening his optics. “No we should!  Or I should, I’m going to have a sleep over.” Tailgate sat up and put his chin on Cyclonus’ chest.  
  
 “Not in our hab suite you’re not.” Cyclonus muttered as his servo patted around on the berth, still sleepy from recharge.  
  
 “Well where else am I going to have it?  It’s not like I can throw a sleepover at Swerve’s.” Tailgate muttered as he tried to keep in a yawn.  
  
 “Says who?” Cyclonus smiled, optics still shut before his hand found what it was looking for.  
  
 “Primus!  Your hand is freezing, warn me next time.” Tailgate’s voice rose higher as he reached down to swat at Cyclonus’ wrist.  
  
 “You didn’t answer my question.” Cyclonus informed him, optics opening as he turned to peer down at Tailgate with a soft smile.  Tailgate huffed and tucked both his hands under his chin as Cyclonus tapped his claws on the back of his legs.  
  
 After a pause he smiled back. “I think Swerve would have a problem with me holding a sleepover in his bar.  That’s his workplace, not my own personal gathering spot.” Cyclonus chuckled and they fell into a comfortable silence.  Tailgate got ready to go back into recharge as Cyclonus rubbed the back of his leg.  When he started to drift off Cyclonus shifted and pulled him closer, waking him up and causing him to whine. “You did that on purpose.”  
  
 “You can’t prove anything.” Cyclonus leaned down to kiss the top of Tailgate’s helm. “Why do you want to have a sleepover anyway?  Aren’t you too old for that?” Tailgate’s engine hiccupped in a laugh.  
  
 “Says the bot who watches cartoons with me?” he teased.  
  
 “The one about the cowardly K-9 facing odds that obviously terrify him is a very educational show.” Cyclonus muttered as he looked toward the window.  
  
 “Uh huh, educational.  Anyway, age doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy yourself,” Tailgate explained as he squirmed to sit on Cyclonus’ thighs, “I want to do things I did before I fell down that hole.  I want to enjoy myself and not have to deal with all this war drama everyone keeps dragging up.  I think a night to… well, to act like sparklings again will be helpful.”  
  
 Cyclonus snorted and moved his hands to Tailgate’s thighs before they began to travel. “They all act like sparklings to begin with.” He tried to keep his voice low, but Tailgate still heard him.  The minibot crossed his arms and waited for Cyclonus to sigh. “Fine, not all of them.  If you want to have a sleepover you’ll have to ask Swerve.” He sat up and pulled Tailgate closer as he laughed. “On one condition.” Tailgate narrowed his visor.  
  
 “This isn’t a negotiation, this is a conversation.” He warned.  
  
 “If you get to have a sleepover with your friends, I can have one with mine.” Cyclonus told him, rubbing Tailgate’s aft even as he started laughing.  
  
 “You have friends?” Cyclonus growled as Tailgate laughed and leaned in to kiss his forehelm. “I’m kidding, of course you can have a sleepover, just not in our hab suite.” Tailgate grunted as Cyclonus’ hands slipped between his thighs.  
  
 “And why not?” He asked.  
  
 “Because if I can’t have it here neither can you… and really?  You’re going to… start that now?” Tailgate asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
 “You’re the one who woke me up.” Cyclonus reminded him as he leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For Maxi~ Maybe next time I won't be so awkward


End file.
